As shown in FIG. 1, a chocolate confectionery having a chocolate core 2 is provided inside a snack portion 4 having a ball shape. Since the conventional chocolate confectionery is manufactured by first forming the snack portion 4 and then injecting the chocolate 2 into the snack portion 4, the chocolate is not exposed to heat and moisture during the manufacturing process of the confectionery. Accordingly, it is advantageous that taste is not lowered. However, since a filling inlet 5 into which the chocolate 2 is injected is formed in the snack portion 4, it is not visually preferable.
In addition, a sufficient space for injecting the chocolate into the snack portion 4 should be formed, which requires a lot of expansion of the snack portion 4. As a result, a relatively large quantity of swelling agents such as baking powder should be included in dough forming the snack portion 4. However, if the swelling agent is contained in such a large amount, the overall flavor of the chocolate confectionary is undesirably deteriorated.
Meanwhile, in order to solve the problem, a method of manufacturing chocolate confectionery that minimizes the exposure of chocolate to heat and moisture during the manufacturing process has been proposed by the present applicant in the Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1173205.
In this conventional method of manufacturing chocolate confectionery, a shellac layer is formed inside to protect the chocolate from moisture, and the shellac layer functions as a waterproof layer to protect the chocolate from moisture.
Meanwhile, in order to increase the waterproof effect by the shellac layer, the shellac layer must be formed to have a predetermined thickness. For this, the process of coating and drying the shellac is repeated a plurality of times. However, since the shellac has a high viscosity and is not dried easily, it takes a considerable time to form the shellac layer to a required thickness, which causes the productivity of the product to deteriorate.
In addition, since the shellac layer is considerably hard, the texture of the chocolate confectionery is lowered by the shellac layer, and since the shell layer is caught on the teeth after eating the chocolate confectionery, the overall affinity for the products among consumers is not high.